Headache
by BabyBoomBoom0029
Summary: Quick ficlet thrown together in about 45min. Total MerDer fluff. "Meredith nodded her head, and went back to checking monitors and making sure all his vital signs looked good before moving him. She was almost ready to move the patient when out of nowhere she felt a fist connect with her jaw. The next thing she knew, she was on the floor..."


**I don't own Grey's. Wish I did but then it would be nothing more than fluff between Derek and Meredith. This is just a little ficlet I can't get out of my head. Set in Season 6 after he was Chief but before the shooting. Enjoy!**

Meredith sighed as her pager woke her from her nap in the on call room. All day she had been fighting a headache that refused to go away. She had already taken some Ibuprofen for it but it wasn't helping. She tossed the blanket back and dragged herself off the bed, threw her coat back on and headed to the PIT. She winced as the bright sunlight hit her eyes.

"What's coming in?" She asked Cristina who was practically bouncing with anticipation.

"Two guys got into a fight and one of them has a golf club jammed in his shoulder." Cristina answered.

The two ambulances pulled up, "Yang, Karev, with me, Grey, help Torres and Sloan." Dr. Hunt ordered.

Meredith nodded her head and headed to the second ambulance with her fellow surgeons. She grabbed the gurney and helped guide it into the trauma room. Methodically she checked the patient's vitals, dosed him with morphine for the pain, set up the monitors and IV. She was pulled from her own thoughts when interrupted by Torres.

"Grey hold this." She instructed.

Meredith walked quickly around the patient to hold the golf club still as the main handle of it was cut off so they could get scans of his shoulder before surgery to remove the rest of the club.

"Dr. Grey make sure he's stabilized and see him downstairs for the x-ray then upstairs and have someone prep him for surgery. OR 2." Torres said signing off on the chart as she spoke.

Meredith nodded her head, and went back to checking monitors and making sure all his vital signs looked good before moving him. She was almost ready to move the patient when out of nowhere she felt a fist connect with her jaw. The next thing she knew, she was on the floor and she felt warm liquid running down her face.

"Dr. Grey!" Torres shouted rushing towards her.

"Meredith! You ok?!" Sloan hollered as he held the patient back. A few interns helped him put restraints on the patient while Torres tended to Meredith.

"What the hell was that?" Meredith said still sitting on the floor.

"Labs came back. This guy is high on PCP." Said an intern holding the lab report.

"That doesn't look too bad. You alright?" Torres asked as she checked out the wound.

"I'm fine. Didn't help my headache at all." Meredith slowly got up and let Callie clean up her face.

"You hit your head? Page Dr. Shepherd." Sloan told an intern.

"No!" Meredith took a deep breath, "I'm fine. I didn't hit my head. I had a headache earlier and it hasn't gone away yet. Call my husband and you'll be on scut for a week. I'm fine." She rambled. The intern looked from Meredith to Mark and back to Meredith not sure who she was supposed to listen to at the moment. Meredith slightly wobbled in her seat as if she was going to pass out.

"C'mon. At least let me take you upstairs to see him. If he sees this later you know he's just going to freak out." Mark offered. Torres finished putting the last bandage on Meredith when Mark came around the room and helped Meredith up off her chair.

"I'm fine. I just need a minute to regain my senses." She objected.

"Yea, and if he finds out about this and I don't go tell him I'll need a week to regain consciousness." Mark joked as he led her out of the trauma room and towards the elevator.

* * *

Derek Shepherd hated paperwork. More so than anything else in the world. He'd give anything to not be stuck in this stuffy office doing paperwork. He only looked up when he heard his door open. He was surprised to see his best friend Mark Sloan walk in but figured it was a good distraction. That was until he saw his wife enter behind Mark. Quickly he got up from his desk and crossed the room to her. She had a small facial laceration to the right check and a black eye.

"What happened? Are you ok?" He pulled her into his arms and looked up at Mark with concern flooding his eyes.

"Some junkie in the PIT decided to wake up and throw a punch towards her. She'll be fine but figured you'd want to make sure." Mark explained.

"You should have paged me." Derek said angrily as he guided Meredith to the couch in his office.

"Tried. She yelled at an intern that you didn't need to be paged. Don't blame me. Blame your wife." Mark collapsed into a chair near Derek's desk.

"I'm fine." Meredith said. She could feel Derek looking at her even though her eyes were closed, "I'm really fine. I just need to lay down for a bit."

"Did she hit her head?" Derek helped her lay down on the couch while getting any information from Mark that he could get.

"Said she didn't but she doesn't look so good and complained she's had a headache all day." Mark's pager went off letting him know he was needed in surgery.

"Thanks Mark." Derek said sincerely. Mark nodded his head and left the room as quietly as he could. Derek turned his attention back to his wife who looked pale and half asleep already, "Hey. Open your eyes for a minute. I need to make sure you are alright."

"Derek it's not a concussion or anything. I just haven't felt well all day and I've had this headache that won't go away and now my face hurts. So I just want to lay here for a few minutes, preferably in the dark and silence till the elephants in my head stop running up and down the stairs." She squeezed her eyes closed tighter and threw and arm over her eyes to help shield her from the light as much as possible.

"Please let me just make sure you are ok." He pleaded.

She propped herself up on her elbows for a moment, "Look. I need my husband right now. Not a world class neurosurgeon or the Chief of surgery. Just my husband. So close the blinds, lock the door and rub my back for five minutes so hopefully my head will stop." She flopped back down onto the couch. Derek did as she asked and closed the drapes, locked the door and lied down beside her on the couch. He sent a page to Mark to let anyone know he is not to be disturbed right now and tell them he's in a meeting.

Derek wrapped his arms around his wife and held her close. Carefully he brushed his hand over her bruise on her face, "Did you take something for the headache?" He asked quietly.

"Yea, some Ibuprofen a little while ago." She laid her head on his chest, "I just can't shake it." She said sighing into him, "You know, just because you like to poke everyone else's brain doesn't mean you get to poke around mine. It's just a headache. I promise if I thought it was anything other than that or I thought I had hit my head I would have told you."

Derek sighed in defeat, "I love you."

"And I love you but you still can't play with my brain." She smiled. She snuggled in closer to him and slowly felt herself falling asleep listening to his heart beating. Little by little her headache seemed to disappear. If this was her cure for a headache she would endure one every day she thought to herself as she drifted off to sleep in her lovers arms.


End file.
